Truth
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: All Ritsuka wants is the truth. He's tired of the lies. All Soubi wants is to be trusted. All he wants is prove his love and to have Ritsuka understand just how deeply his love truly is. Rated M. Will eventually finish it.
1. Chapter 1

Soubi brushed Ritsuka's hair back, tilting his head to one said. "Are you angry, Ritsuka?" His fingers brushed gently against his skin.

"Of course I'm angry!" Ritsuka yelled, slapping the hand away. "Why? Why do you obey orders like some kind of dog? Can you not think on your own? You're taking orders from someone younger than you. You should be ashamed!"

"I love you."

"That's not a reason." His usual sad eyes grew fierce. "You don't follow orders blindly just because you love someone. Especially when you love that someone just because you were ordered to. There's something wrong with you." He reached out and gripped Soubi's sweater in his hands and looked up at him. "You say things, and do things, and I don't understand. You're so faithful when I never asked you to be. You're only following Seimei's orders. Have you _ever_ thought about how that makes me feel, knowing that you're only here because you're told to be?"

Soubi frowned and reached forward again and wrapped his hand gently around Ritsuka's chin. "I do think about you. All the time."

"Thinking about me and thinking about my feelings are two different things." He didn't resist the hand this time. In all honesty he was craving to feel Soubi's touch. He would never admit it but he needed it.

"I love you." Soubi said again, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

"Don't say it!" Ritsuka cried, his tight grip becoming loose. "Don't... Say it." He closed his eyes. "It hurts when you say it, Soubi. It hurts."

"Then I'll say it until it doesn't hurt. I'll say it until you believe me. I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Ritsuka's. He made a noise of surprise but didn't protest. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Soubi whispered against the pouty lips.

"Stop." The boy replied, taking a tiny step back. "I don't want to hear it." He pulled his head back and looked away. "Don't want to hear it."

Soubi took him by the shoulders and pulled him into a breathtaking embrace. He leaned his head against the top of Ritsuka's and just held him there, quietly. The two of them stood there for what felt like forever. The younger of the boys eventually wrapped himself around Soubi's waist and clung to him. "Do you love me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

There was a moment of silence. "I don't know."

"Would you like me to prove my love?" Soubi reached up and pet the soft fur of his ears. To his surprise he made a light purring noise. "Might I remind you that you're not a cat?"

"Shut up." He continued to make the purring noise. "And how can you prove it. Every time you try all you do is annoy me."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Soubi scratched the other ear now, smiling as the boy moved his head into it. "If you let me, I'm sure I can do it well."

"Hmmm." A look of contemplation came over his face. "How will you do it? What will you do?" His purr grew louder.

"I can only do it if you have complete trust in me." Soubi's large hands moved to stroke the back of Ritsuka's head. His fingers brushed against the base of the familiar, cute little ears, a spot known to be sensitive.

"I don't trust you." Ritsuka replied. "You lie to me and tell me things that are only the partial truth. You're never straight with me and you treat me like a child. I don't trust you."

Soubi's fingers stopped. "Then I don't think I can prove my love the way I intended to."

The boy looked back at him and searched his face with critical eyes. There was a sadness. It was like he was upset that he wasn't trusted. That he couldn't prove himself. Ritsuka saw this and it saddened him. "Soubi. Are you upset?"

"No. I could never be upset with you." The blonde answered readily. "You're my master and nothing you could say, or do, would change my opinion."

Ritsuka pounded his small first twice against the broad chest. "You're human aren't you? All humans get angry. We all get angry once in awhile at each other. You're allowed to be upset with me. All I want is you to be honest."

"Command me."

"No."

"Command me, Ritsuka."

The boy made a displeased noise before demanding, "Soubi, I order you to tell me the truth. Are you upset?"

"Yes Ritsuka. I'm upset." Soubi stroked the cat ears very slowly, very gently. "I'm very upset that you don't trust me."

"Will it make you feel better if I say I do trust you?"

"Only if it's not a lie. I don't like being lied to."

"But you don't mind lying to others?"

Soubi shook his head. "I hate lying. It's the worst. I hate lying to you. I've never lied Ritsuka."

"You've only avoided the truth. Avoiding the truth is the same as lying, Soubi."

Soubi sighed. "Yes. It is. I'm sorry Ritsuka. I won't lie any more. I promise. If you can tell me honestly that you trust me, and you mean it, I will never lie to you again."

Again there was a silence. Then Ritsuka said something he never thought he would say, "I trust you. I trust you, Soubi. I want you to prove to me, in any way that you can, that you love me."

Suddenly Soubi hugged him again, tightly and without holding back. "You've made me incredibly happy. I love you."

"Prove it."

"There will be no going back after this."

"That's fine. Because I trust you." He lifted his head and looked into the blonde's eyes, the harshness in his own gone.

Soubi looked back with his usual unwavering faith and adoration. All he could think about was how much his heart swelled with those simple words. His heart was beating quickly and his body was responding in places it really shouldn't have. "Prepare yourself. I will not do anything to harm you, or make you hurt. If something displeases you tell me. Don't hold back."

"I won't."

"I'm glad." The taller of the two leaned down and kissed those pale lips that he had kissed so many times before. This time, of course, was different. They came together more passionately and with true meaning. His large hands cupped the boys face, bringing them even closer. He felt the tiny hands on his back as his young master hugged him tight. When they broke apart the younger of the two boys was breathless.

"Is that all?" Ritsuka asked innocently.

The older man smiled and shook his head. "No. There's much more to come." Ritsuka's ears drooped at those words. "Don't look so worried. I promised I wouldn't hurt you didn't I? I will stop the second I do."

"I-I'm not worried. I trust you, remember?" He replied softly, dropping his eyes.

"Of course. You only just told me" Soubi chuckled and ruffled the soft black treads. "Ritsuka. Let's move to the bed."

"Why?"

"It'll be a lot more comfortable. For the both of us."

"If you say so." The boy crossed his room from the balcony and went to his bed where he sat down and scooted back so he rested against the headboard. Soubi climbed on after him.

"Ritsuka, trade places with me." Gently he pulled the boy away and took his place. A second late he pulled him on top of himself so that he was sitting on his belly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes but..." Ritsuka's face was red. He could feel the slight bulge pressing against Soubi's pants. Although he was young he was most definitely aware that the man was aroused. He was, after all, an adult. "Soubi. Are you happy?"

"Incredibly. How could I not be?" He brushed the back of his hand across Ritsuka's hot cheeks. "You've said you trust me. You're letting me prove exactly how much I love you. You are letting me in." Soubi replied. He placed his hand against the back of Ritsuka's head and guided his lips to his again. While they kissed, Soubi grabbed the hem of the boys shirt and brought it up slowly, stopping when it reached his armpits. The older man drew back for a second and tugged on it lightly, waiting patiently for Ritsuka to get the message. Luckily he did. Carefully he raised his arms, letting the cloth slip over his smooth skin. Soon he was shirtless and his face was bright red. His ears laid flat against his head. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. Maybe. Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm just a child."

"I thought you didn't like it when you were treated like a child." Soubi replied, brushing his hands against his skin.

"No but," his tail flicked back and forth, "that doesn't change the fact that I am one." His skin was hot to the touch and it was flushed. The smooth skin was blemished by his perk nipples.

Soubi was still smiling, his fingers brushing across the tiny, skinny body, mapping it out. "You are not a child, Ritsuka. You're much more than that."

"If I'm not a child what does that make me?"

"You're growing up. You are becoming an adult."

Ritsuka didn't reply. He couldn't really. He was distracted by the gentle touch and tingling sensation he felt in his lower stomach. His privates were reacting and he could tell that he was becoming erect but he didn't understand why. From what he understood up to this point, you only go a became aroused when you were attracted to someone. _Very_ attracted. Ritsuka was befuddled. There was no way that he could be attracted to Soubi. He was just Seimei's friend. Now he was his fighter. That's all their relationship was.

"Soubi. What is this that I'm feeling?" Ritsuka asked. "Why do I feel so strange?"

"I don't know." He lied. There were so many things he could have told him but he was sure that any one of them would displease the boy.

"Is that so?" Ritsuka sighed. He said nothing as Soubi's lips started to ghost over his body, leaving very little evidence he'd even touched the virgin skin. He shuddered wildly when the lips touched his pink buds. He went rigid as they took it between them and sucked. A talented tongue licked and lapped, swirling around it until was soaked. When the older man had finished with one, he moved to the other and did the same thing.

"That is." Soubi moved even lower. His hands moved down Ritsuka's back as his mouth did. When they reached the small of his back they halted. Soubi's mouth was right above the belly button and he was breathing against it. Ritsuka mewed loudly.

"Stop. That feels weird."

"I'm not doing anything. I'm only breathing. Do you want to command me to stop breathing?"

"N-no but not there. Please. It's making me feel weird." The feelings in Ritsuka's belly were growing stronger and he was aroused. His member was very much erect and it was pressing against his stomach because of his jeans.

Soubi's lips turned downward slightly. They'd only just started and already he was making the boy uncomfortable. He couldn't prove anything like this. The only thing he'd prove was something untrue and that was that he was nothing but a big pervert.

"Soubi? Why did you stop?" Ritsuka asked.

"Because I'm making you uncomfortable."

"I never said that."

"But I can tell."

"Soubi!" His voice grew sharp. "I don't like to but I command you keep going. I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable. I won't lie."

They stared at each other for a moment and Soubi searched as deep as he dared go for any sign. Of anything really. When he found nothing he decided that it was okay to continue. "Please. Tell me. Are you uncomfortable anywhere? Anywhere at all."

Turning away and flushed red he answered, "My front. It's pressing against me, Soubi."

"Do you want to let it out?" He asked, his hands moving from the small of his back to the button on the front. When the boy nodded he flicked it open and unzipped the zipper. A very obvious bulge showed through his underwear. A small wet spot had started forming where cum had started to leak out. The young boy let out a breath, his ears still flat, his tail flicking back and forth, and his face still a nice bright red. "Is that better?"

"Yes. But I don't understand, Soubi. Why?"

The blonde shook his head. "I don't know either. I don't know." With one long finger he reached out and touched the tip of the boys erection that peeked out from the waistband of his undies. The long black tail puffed up and went rigid. "Do you not like that?"

"I don't know. It feels weird."

"Bad weird, good weird?"

"I don't _know._ Just weird."

Soubi touched it again but kept it there this time. He wrapped his fingers around the crown and stroked it a little. He watched the thin, puffed up, tail twitch. "Does this bother you?"

"No."

"Then can I take these off?" He tugged the waistband. The boy nodded and moved up on his knees so that Soubi could remove confining clothing. He got it down to mid thigh before it was too tight. Once off Ritsuka breathed a small sigh of relief. His erect member seemed to do the same as it sprung forward. "Is that better?" Soubi asked, stroking a single finger down the length of the boys cock. He felt the shudder that went through the boys body.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes Soubi." Ritsuka flicked his tail.

"Then I'm going to continue alright?" Soubi wrapped his fingers around the member and slowly stroked from the tip to the base then back again. Ritsuka mewed and his legs instinctively tightened around Soubi. Encouraged, the man did it again. And again. And again. Soon he had a rhythm going and Ritsuka's legs were squeezing and loosening with each stroke. His face was bright red and his tail was moving a mile a minute. His ears lay flat against his head and he was facing away from the blonde.

"W-why does this feel so weird? Soubi. I don't understand."

"Are you hurt?" Soubi asked, pausing for just a moment. "I'll stop."

"Stop saying that!" Ritsuka growled. "It doesn't hurt. It just feel strange." Little beads of sweat were forming on his brow and dribbling slowly down his face. His chest heaved as he tried to force his breath to keep steady.

Soubi decided to stay quiet. There was really nothing much he could say. His fingers continued to work the little member and fondled his balls. His other fingers, which had been sitting idle all this time, ached to do something more. He knew what he wanted to do but he doubted the boy would let him. He had promised that he trusted Soubi, but the man doubted that it was 100 percent true. After a few very long seconds, Soubi reached out and took Ritsuka's face and brought it slowly to his, kissing him again.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, combined with the rhythmic movements of Soubi's fingers, the young boy tensed and said, just above a whisper, "Soubi. Something's coming out. Something... Is... Coming." A second later the unfamiliar white stuff came out, spurting across the much older mans chest and hand. It splattered against Ritsuka's t-shirt and his exposed upper thighs. The boys body shook as he came down from the feeling.

"Is that normal?"

"Of course it is." Soubi kissed the tip of the boys nose. "Ritsuka. There's something else I want to do to show you my love but I need your permission. It's going to hurt a little and when I'm done you won't have your ears any more. Or your tail. I need to know if you're ready for that."

"You're going to make me an adult?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"It's going to hurt?"

"Just for a little bit."

Ritsuka turned back to look at Soubi and his somewhat emotionless eyes burned with different ones. Curiosity, indecision, anger, and sadness. They seemed to, over all, settle on curiosity. "This will prove that you love me because you can't help it, and not because Seimei told you to?"

"Yes Ritsuka. This is the ultimate form of love, even for grown-ups." Soubi brushed his clean hand through the soft black hair. Again he rubbed the base of his kitty ears, making the boy let out a very soft purring noise.

"Ultimate form?" Ritsuka leaned into the hand, forgetting himself for a moment.

"Yes. Ultimate form." Soubi pulled his hand back and the boy let out a small, disappointed noise. Soubi smirked and flicked the tip of his ear gently. "We have to take of your jeans though. Of course mine will come off too." For the hundredth time that night Ritsuka nodded.

Not knowing how else better to do it he sat down in Soubi's lap and turned to one side, kicking off his jeans. The landed about a foot away from his previously discarded t-shirt. Now that he was completely naked he felt more vulnerable than he ever had before. Now he was really uncomfortable, especially considering that his partner was still fully clothed.

It was getting hard for Soubi to hold back. Ritsuka was sitting directly on top of his hard-on and every time he moved his cute little bottom rubbed against it. It was getting impossible to contain himself. "I'm going to take of my own clothes now, alright? Can you move back just a little bit?" The younger of the two readily complied and made room for Soubi to get naked. Quickly the blonde grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and over his head, discarding it to the right. Then he momentarily fumbled with the button on his own pants before getting it open and shimmying them off. As per usual he wore no underwear. Once all the clothing had been tossed to the side, Soubi pulled his master on top of him once more. He felt his balls against his stomach and it was his turn to shudder.

"I need you to sit on your knees again." Soubi instructed as he brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth. He cleaned his fingers very carefully, getting them extra wet. He knew that the boy wasn't going to just have lubricant laying around and there were going to be no condoms. The last bit worried Soubi most but there was little he could do about it.

Once Ritsuka was on his knees Soubi reached behind him with his fingers and prodded a little until he found his goal. The puckered little virgin hole. He felt the small body tense up. "It's alright, Ritsuka. Just relax. Remember I told you it's going to hurt a little?" The boy nodded. "This is why. I'm going to prepare you so it won't as much alright?" Very, very slowly, he pressed one finger in, only up to the first knuckle. After about thirty seconds he pushed in to the second knuckle. Thirty seconds more and he shoved the rest of his finger in. The hole was extremely tight and Ritsuka was tensed all the way from his head to his toes. "Take deep breaths and empty your mind." Soubi instructed as he thrust his finger in slowly, and rhythmically. The boys chest heaved as he followed orders. He let himself relax and emptied his mind completely. Within seconds his hole had loosened enough to where Soubi could easily move his finger. While his love forced his mind to empty, he pushed another finger into him, moving even more slowly. Even with the boys mind in another place, his body was still completely aware of the foreign object being pushed into him. The muscle clinched around him rendering it impossible to move.

"Take another breath, Ritsuka." Soubi said softly, scissoring his fingers a little bit. The boy complied and took a shuddering breath. Then another. After five or six he was relaxed again and the blonde could push his finger all the way in.

"S-Soubi." He cried. "It hurts, Soubi."

The older man ran his free hand through the boys hair and wiped his thumb across the pink cheeks. "I know. Just keep breathing, Ritsuka. I won't hurt you, I promise. You trust me, right?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Ritsuka tilted his head forward so his chin rested against his chest. "I trust you." His bright eyes were closed and he refused to look at anything. He had to keep his mind clear.

Keeping his expression as empty as possible Soubi scissored more forcefully as he began adding one more finger. He tried his best to use his words to soothe his little lover. Ritsuka was obviously having trouble keeping his mind empty and the older man felt horrible about it but all he could do, right now, was prepare him for what was to come.

He gently took Ritsuka by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He could feel the heat from his face and taste the salt from staying tears. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the tension from the raven's flattened ears and tense body.

The older man took it as slow as he dared. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out and let the sore hole rest before inserting his fingers in, again, one at a time. He did this three times and by the time he had finished Ritsuka's body was almost completely relaxed, except for some leftover tension between his shoulders. The blonde had found a spot inside him that seemed to rub just right so he focused on hitting that every single time with the stroke of his fingers. Finally it was time.

Soubi slid his fingers gently across the boys flushed cheeks and across his thin jawline. "Ritsuka. How are you feeling?" His painters-fingers traced the pursed lips and closed eyelids, relishing in every feeling.

He slowly shook his head. "I'm scared, Soubi. I don't like this."

Soubi's hand came to a halt. Of course he was scared. He was only twelve after all and here he was doing something with someone at least ten years his senior. "Maybe it's time to stop, Ritsuka."

"No!" Ritsuka's eyes flashed open and his ears perked immediately. "I'm scared and all these feelings are so new, and strange, and I don't know what to feel but please. I don't want you to stop. I've given you all of my trust and I know you'll know when things get too far, if they even do. Soubi. I want you to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What you always tell me."

"Even though you don't believe me?"

Ritsuka nodded and stared right at Soubi, his eyes wavering between emotions so quickly it was impossible to discern what he was really feeling.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you-"

"Again!" Ritsuka's voice grew edgy.

"I love you, Ritsuka. I will love you until the day I die or am ordered not to. I will belong to you now and forever." Soubi saw tears building up and how he forced them away. He admired how strong-willed and stubborn his master was.

"If you love me, as much as you say you do, you'll finish what you started. You promised me you wouldn't lie anymore. You promised me you'd show me your ultimate form of love."

Soubi stroked his hair and replied, "And I will. Ritsuka, I'm going to need you to flip onto your back and open your legs, okay? Open them as much as is comfortable for you."

Without a word or nod of confirmation Ritsuka moved off of Soubi's waist, waited for the man to move back, and then laid out flat on the bed. With knee's bent, he spread his legs as Soubi had instructed him and waited. His face burned as he felt the artists wandering eyes on his body.

The older man crawled on his knee's between Ritsuka's spread legs and made a bridge over the boys body. His hair fell over his shoulders and surrounded his face, and created a curtain around Ritsuka's.

"Soubi. Your hair. It tickles." Ritsuka mumbled quietly, his eyes turning to look up at Soubi's face.

The older mans heart pounded heavily when the boy looked up at him, his eyes partially closed and his face flushed a bright crimson. Quickly he pushed his hair behind his ears to get it out of the boys face. "Is that better?" He reached out and stroked the round face with the back of his hand. He had always loved how smooth the boys face was, how smooth his facial structure was. When he nodded, Soubi asked one more question. "Are you ready for the next part?" After he nodded, yet again, Soubi took a steadying breath and got his mind ready for what was to come next. Knowing full well that he couldn't go dry he put his hand up to his mouth and spit into it. There was absolutely no way he was going to use Ritsuka in the other way. Once there was enough saliva in his hand he brought it to his cock and covered it, tip to balls, making sure it wasn't dry. Finally he was ready. Wiping his hand on the sheets, he gently took the boys knee's and spread them a little wider. He positioned himself and gently fingered the abused hole for just a moment to make sure it stayed loose. After just a few seconds he knew that it was time. He could hold back no further.

"You trust me, right Ritsuka?"

"Yes Soubi. I trust you."

The older man took his cock and slowly guided it into the tight ring of muscles awaiting him. It slid in okay at first but after it was in just an inch or two he had to stop. The young boy was squirming and it was apparent that he was very uncomfortable. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Thoughts flickered through his mind, rapidly, about pulling an out and stopping but he paused. They'd already gotten this far. He had promised not to hurt him and he was going to keep that promise. All he had to do was be patient. Raising his hand he spit into it again and coated his drying hard-on, creating more lubricant.

"Breathe." He said softly, aching to run his fingers through the raven-coloured hair. He held back though. One hand supported him on the bed, the other was stroking his member as he tried to make things more comfortable for his lover.

"I am breathing." Ritsuka retorted, his back arching as Soubi slid further into. "Soubi. This is strange." His tiny fists reached for his sheets, clenching them with white knuckles. His head was thrown back against the pillow and his hair flared around him. The searing pain in his lower regions frightened him. His ears twitched, laying flat against his head. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this frightened. (Or unprepared.)

"Yes I know but this is why you _must_ trust me. I know you say you do but you have to trust me enough to make yourself relax." Soubi replied calmly. He kept murmuring softly, comforting words, as he slowly made his way further in. Soon he was sitting mostly sheathed inside Ritsuka's hot cavern. Chills were sent up his body when the heat engulfed him. It traveled all the way up his body and down to his toes. It was the most exhilarating thing he had ever felt.

The raven-haired child laid still against the bed as his body adjusted. Never in his life had he felt so full. It felt wonderful, albeit painful. His body was hot and electric. Every nerve was alive. He felt everything. He could feel Soubi's soft skin against his, the touch of his fingertips against his knee's, his hips compressed between his thighs. He could feel the gentle touch of the mans ridiculously long hair as it brushed his stomach. He was electric.

"Are you alright?" Soubi shifted his weight so that he could run his hands through the soft hair. He could no longer resist.

"I'm alright." He breathed, steadying himself. His nether regions ached and he was so tempted to touch himself but he resisted. He put his trust in Soubi, and his knowledge of his own ultimate form of love.

"I'm going to move my hips. This is going to hurt but bear with it. It will hurt no worse than a fight, I promise you." Slowly he thrust forward, sending a ripple through both their bodies. The boy winced but said nothing. His fingers gripped tighter to the sheets but with every thrust his grip loosened until he was practically kneading the bed. He whimpered as pleasure made its way through his veins, reaching every place in his body. He felt Soubi's strong arms near him and he reached for them, taking the strong forearms in his weak grip.

"S-Soubi." He mewed.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Soubi. What is this feeling?"

"I don't know, Ritsuka. I love you."

"I know, Soubi. I know." Ritsuka's breath hitched suddenly when the tip of the older mans cock brushed against something he hadn't expected it to. Something he didn't know existed. "Soubi. Hit it there. Hit there again. Please."

"Where?" Soubi moved his hips in a similar fashion, brushing against what he thought must have been the prostate. "Here?"

The small body arched high off the bed and a low moan escaped the parted, pink, lips. "There Soubi. Right there."

"Yes, master." Soubi sunk slowly onto the bed, his forearms reaching sheets. His hips moved faster and stronger against Ritsuka's. His lips found the boys and he kissed him. Kissed him until they couldn't breathe, leaving them breathless. Then his lips found the soft flesh of his neck, kissing and sucking until the skin was red and puffy. His young lover moaned under him, fingernails finding the skin on his back, leaving their marks.

"Soubi. More. Faster. Please." Ritsuka felt the pressure building in his stomach. Something was about to happen he could feel it.

Without a word Soubi began pouring every ounce of his being into each and every thrust, pushing himself closer to the edge. Finally he felt it in his stomach. He could feel it building. It wouldn't be too much longer.

"Something is happening." Ritsuka mewled, claws digging into pale flesh. "What's happening to me?"

"Just let it out." Soubi breathes as his speed starts to alternate. He's running out of steam but they're so close. Just a little bit more. Soubi has to smile a bit at the innocence his lover that still remained.

A few hard thrusts later, Ritsuka explodes, his seed shooting all across Soubi's chest and his own. His back arched high off the bed and he let out a loud scream as he came. His Beloved's names fell from his lips as he came down from his high. "S-Soubi. I'm so tired."

"Just a little more Ritsuka. Just a little more. First I must know, can I leave my mark inside you? It won't be permanent but you'll remember."

Without a moments hesitation Ritsuka replied, "Yes Soubi. Leave your mark inside me."

With little acknowledgment Soubi thrust a few more times before throwing his head, crying out, and coming inside the young boy. As soon as he finished he pulled out and backed away. When he stepped back all he saw was a hot mess lying on the bed, covered in filth with his speed spilling out of his poor and abused hole. _What have I done? _Soubi thought instantly, regretting what had just come to pass. _What did I just do to him?_

"Soubi." Ritsuka slowly sat up, an arm wrapped around his middle. "Soubi. Was this your ultimate form of love?"

"Yes." Soubi's face turned sour and he could almost feel tears in his eyes, had he the ability to cry. "I'm so sorry Ritsuka. I'm so sorry for what I've done. Are you angry, Ritsuka? Order me to leave. Tell me to never see you again. Please."

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi with eyes that seemed... Different. Grown up. His cat ears were gone and the long black tail had vanished. Sitting in front of him was an adult. Something had changed within the boy but Soubi couldn't figure out what exactly. "Angry? No Soubi. I forgave you the minute I felt you inside me. The minute that you kissed me today I could feel it. I felt your love. You told me to trust you and I did and I couldn't be any more glad. I still have my doubts but so does anyone who knows love. I'm still young and naïve but I'll trust you. From now until the end of our days. You've shown me your love, Soubi, and I have given you my complete trust." Ritsuka beckoned him closer. Slowly the man approached. He was genuinely surprised when the boy grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled him into a kiss so gentle, and yet so passionate, that it left his head spinning.

"So you're not angry anymore?"

"No Soubi. I'm not angry. But no more lies. I _order_ you not to lie to me anymore."

"But you know that I can't-"

"That's an order. I won't ask anymore questions that you can't answer." Ritsuka ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks. "Now let's clean up and get you out of here. As much as I'm sure my mother wouldn't notice, I'd rather not take the chance." Standing very slowly, nearly collapsing as the overwhelming pain of back and rear end hit him, he used Soubi as a support while guiding him silently to the bathroom. The showered together, the much older man washing the young body with the care of mother.

Once back in the young boys bedroom, the artist dressed quickly and made to depart. As he was about to leave through the window, he was pulled back for one more gentle kiss which he repaid in kind. As he was leaving, he pet the still wet hair, missing the feeling of his velvet ears already. He left with the parting comment, "We'd best find you some fake ears and a tail so people don't grow suspicious."

"If anyone asks it's all your fault anyway." Ritsuka smiled and grabbed a camera off his desk, snapping a quick, candid, picture.

Soubi simply smiled and departed through the window.


	2. UPDATE NOTICE

**_THIS STORY HAS BEEN UPDATED AND COMPLETED._**

**_PLEASE RETURN TO THE FIRST CHAPTER AND FIND OUT WHERE YOU LAST LEFT OFF._**

**_THIS IS ONLY TO TELL YOU THERE HAS BEEN AN UPDATE IF YOU WEREN'T ALREADY INFORMED._**


End file.
